Jack Frost
by OuroborosMoon
Summary: Jack Frost longs to become human. When Father Winter allows him to become human for the remainder of winter, Jack takes on the name of Tamaki Suoh. Will he be able to remain human, and win the love of commoner Haruhi Fujioka?
1. Jack

Jack Frost- An Ouran High School Host Club Tale- Based on the tale by Rankin Bass.

I do not own Jack Frost, Ouran High School Host Club, or the season of winter any way.

_He's nipping at your nose…_

He gives winter its chill. He's the sharp cold whipping at your hair. He's the playful spirit that brings joy all. To the world, he's known as Jack Frost.

* * *

Jack tumbled through the sky, riding the wind. He laughed his jingling laugh and wrapped the winter around him like a blanket. His silver hair rippled over his head, and his icy white skin glistened in the morning sun. He was centuries old, yet still remained young. He loved bringing snow and ice to the world.

In a joyful mood, he floated to the ground, near a group of children who were building a snowman. It was quite pathetic; the snow they were using was dirty, and wasn't holding up well. Jack smirked and hopped over to them. He blew slightly, and with a gust of wind, the snowman became whiter than a cloud, and he grew bigger than before.

"Wow!" the children gasped in delight. They giggled and joined hands, dancing around the snowman in glee. Jack smiled and joined in on their fun. The only problem was, they couldn't see him. He could make them happy, could bring them joy, but he could never truly share that joy.

They dispersed suddenly and ran towards their snow sleds. Jack waved goodbye as a sled whisked through him. His icy smile turned low, and he hunched over slightly. He took to the air, leaving a jingle of ice behind him.

He flew to his favorite spot- a frozen pond surrounded by a snow bank and ice covered trees- not as happy as he usually was. He was starting to get into these moods more and more often, and it was starting to become quite a bother. He rested his face on his long white fingers and stared up into the sky. He conjured up wisps' of snow in a bored manner, and kicked his long legs back and forth.

"Dad, I really don't think this is a good idea," sounded a voice from below him.

Jack jumped up quickly, looking down onto the snow bank. A girl at the age of sixteen stood below him, with a pair of ice skates dangling from her hands. She was dressed in men's pants and a long coat. Her dad was shoving his feet into his skates, smacking at his long hair as it whipped in his face.

"Oh Haruhi," her dad whined. "You used to love to skate when you were little! Do this for daddy please?" He stood to his tall height, his thin body wrapped in a long women's cloak. Jack chuckled softly at their apparent gender confusion.

Haruhi exhaled, sending a puff of air out of her mouth. "Fine," she mumbled, and crouched low to put her skates on. She pulled them tight, and stood gracefully to her feet, despite the blades on her feet.

"Come on!" her dad nearly shrieked, and pulled her onto the ice.

Jack floated up from the rock, and watched with fascination. Haruhi skated with an unexpected gracefulness, gliding smoothly and turning with agility. She let a small smile grace her features, something Jack rarely saw.

This was his favorite spot because Haruhi came here often to skate. She pretended she didn't like it in front of her father, but Jack knew for sure that she loved it. He smiled and watched her with wide eyes, feeling a chill race up his spine.

He absolutely adored her. When he first saw her as a child, skating with her mother, he instantly thought of her as his own. However, as he watched her grow up into her teen years, his fatherly love began to turn into something else entirely. He longed to make her happy, and he wished that he could take her into his icy arms.

Reality hit him them, and he fell back onto the rock with a splat. He was invisible to humans, and he could never do as other humans could do. He was a spirit; a very old spirit. He could never walk amongst the humans.

"Isn't it wonderful weather we're having, Haruhi?" Renka breathed, gliding on the far side of the ice.

Hauhi smiled. "I suppose we have Jack Frost to thank for that."

Jack floated back up, smiling harder than he had before. One other thing about Haruhi Fujioka that he loved; she believed fiercely in Jack Frost. He would watch through her window- years ago- when her mother whispered stories about him in her ears. She dressed up as Jack Frost for what the humans celebrated as Halloween, and in her secret heart, fell in love with the fabled spirit.

Jack spun through the air, hugging himself in glee. Flurries of snow danced around him like old friends. Perhaps if this silly spirit was less focused on himself, than perhaps he would of sensed the ice give, heard it crack beneath Haruhi's blades.

Haruhi's shriek snapped him from his reverie, and he quickly darted to the edge of the rock, looking down. A hole had broken in the center of the ice, and Haruhi was gone.

"Haruhi!" Renka shouted, running over to the hole where Haruhi had disappeared. He reached into the icy water and came up empty. "Haruhi!" Renka screamed again.

Jack darted off his rock onto the frozen lake. He scanned quickly around, seeing through the ice. Almost immediately, he saw Haruhi about thirty feet away, banging helplessly on the surface of the lake. He was above her in an instant, and watched as her pounding got weaker, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Panic gripped him, and he bent down. He couldn't melt the ice like the Heatmiser could, but he could remove it. He placed his hands on the ice, unfazed by the cold. A perfect circle cut around his hands, and he easily lifted the heavy chunk and crushed it in his delicate hands. Haruhi was beginning to sink. He reached in and tried to grab her, but his invisible hands went right through her. Suddenly, Renka was above him, reaching out and clutching Haruhi's jacket. He hauled her out, and without difficulty, lay her on the ice. With a bit of coaxing and back patting, Haruhi's eyes opened, and for a moment, her brown eyes locked on Jack's icy purple ones. He knew in that moment, as she was just seeing the day, she saw him.

But, as Jack knew would happen, Haruhi's glazed over with the spell of human ignorance, and she saw reality once more.

"Dad," she choked, and threw her arms around him. "Jack saved me!"

"Jack?" Renka stared at his child.

"Jack Frost," Haruhi croaked. "He saved me!"

Renka patted Haruhi's back. "Sweety," he murmured.

Jack stared at his forbidden beloved and made up his mind once and for all. He stood up, and looking around, he added another sheet of ice to the lake to make it more solid. With one final glance at Haruhi and her father, he took to the sky, leaving a tinkle of bells in his wake.

* * *

"Good morning Heatmiser, Snowmiser!" Jack bellowed upon his return.

The twins looked up with identical faces. They were the fabled Heatmiser and Snowmiser, the twins of the weather. The Heatmiser sat on a lawn chair, with a fan in his hand. His red hair fell over his head lazily, and his matching red robe lay discarded on his side.

The other was in all blue. He sat on his icy throne, watching the snow fall down on earth with a satisfied expression on his face. His white hair danced on his head. They were exactly the same, but total opposites.

"Good morning Jack." they said in unison.

"You're doing a wonderful job down there," the Snowmiser mused. "I wonder if perhaps I can take a day off like my lousy twin here." He jerked his thumb to his counterpart.

"Hey!" The Heatmiser jumped up and stalked over to his twin. "I've been working nonstop since-"

"Heat," Snow said dramatically. He placed an icy hand on Heat's face. Instantly, Snow melted, and heat froze. They became identical, both with hair and robes of violet.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Snow continued. "Please forgive me."

Their faces drew dangerously close to one another. "Snow," Heat murmured.

A chorus of squeals came dancing over Jack's shoulder, and he turned around to see the Sleet Sisters hanging over each other, intrigued by the twin's love.

Jack laughed. "Where is Snip and Honey?"

Snow broke away from his brother. "They're in the Flake Room." He turned to sit on his throne, his violet hair fading back into white.

Jack nodded and flew off to the Flake Room within the floating castle in the sky. He had lived here since the beginning of time; the enchanted castle within a cloud. He passed the Hail Fellow, and a crew of small pixies. He said his salutations kindly, and several moments later, he was inside the Flake Room. The flake room was made completely out of ice- much like the rest of the castle- and held a large desk in the center. Chunks of ice sat to one side of the desk, while on the other, beautifully crafted snowflakes waited to be dispersed throughout the world.

"Snip!" Jack called, his jingling voice reverberating throughout the room.

"Jack!" Honey jumped up from behind Snip's desk. A wreath of holly adorned his silver hair. "Welcome back!" Honey was a Snow Flake Gypsy, and handled all of Snip's expertly cut flakes. His tiny body, which resembled a small child, ran toward Jack, and he was clutched to his chest in an instant.

"Good morning Honey," Jack breathed, crushed by Honey's embrace.

"Oops!" Honey yipped, and released his hold on Jack. "What brings you back?"

"Well," Jack began, dusting his hands. "I've been thinking about something…"

"Ooo, what is it!" Honey had settled down, and was sitting as his small desk, munching on a piece of white cake.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to Snip about it." Jack admitted bashfully.

"You don't want to talk to me?" Honey dropped his fork and tears formed around his eyes.

Jack jumped up and scurried towards Honey. If there was one thing the spirit got nervous about, it was tears. Without thinking, he turned the drops on Honey's face to ice.

"Jack!" Honey yelled, and desperately tried to pull the ice off his face.

"Honey," a voice sounded from the doorway. Jack turned with the word 'help' on his face.

Snip stood in the doorway. He was taller than Jack, and his dark black hair rivaled Jack's silver hair.

"Snip!" Honey yelped, and leaped into Snip's arms. "Jack turned my tears into ice again!"

Snip regarded him kindly. "Then you shouldn't cry as much." He carefully plucked the ice off Honey's face. When he was finished, he sat behind his desk, picking up his scissors to work on another batch of flakes.

"There's something you need to talk to me about, Jack?" Snip murmured.

"Well, yes." Jack sat back down.

"Father Winter will be angry that you're here so early," Honey said, all traces of ice gone. He was happily munching on his cake again.

"Yes, I know, but I need to ask him something very important." Jack wrung his hands nervously.

"So why are you talking to me?" Snip replied.

"I want to know your opinion." Jack took off his hat and leaned forward. "I want to be human."

Honey dropped his fork again, and Snip put down his scissors. "Human?" They both said.

"Why, Jack?" Honey whispered.

"I have my reasons," Jack said cryptically, his mind filled with images of Haruhi.

"You can't let Father Winter find out about this," Honey whispered.

Suddenly, a wind harsher than Jack's, and a cold colder that Jack's, whipped through the room. A deep voice rebounded off the walls. "I have already found out."

Jack stood up and faced Father Winter. He was far older than the others within the room, but he still retained a young form. His black hair framed his white face, and his glasses held infinite wisdom. He was expertly dressed in a white suit, and held a small book in his hand.

"Father Winter," Jack bowed.

"This is downright insubordination," Winter said calmly, his eyes ablaze.

"If, I am insubordinate sir, it's you who made me so." Jack said with equal calmness. He was the only one who stood up to Father Winter.

Winter smiled softly. "Is that so?"

"I am the only one you send amongst the humans," Jack started. His purple eyes gleamed. "You ordered me to bring joy to their Januaries, and to make their Christmases whiter." His face turned sad. "But when I try to share their joy, they can't see me! Why can't I be part of them?"

"Jack," Winter sighed. "You do not know how humans live. You would be a stranger to their ways." He fixed his glasses and fixed his eyes on Jack. "No one down their really wants to know Jack Frost."

Honey was frowning. He felt for Jack; he truly did. He didn't know what it was like to be amongst humans, but Jack did. He was with humans all the time, but he could never share what they had. It has to be lonely being one of a kind.

"He must be lonely," Honey whispered to Snip. "He practically lives with the humans, but he can never truly live amongst them."

Snip nodded.

Jack remained unfazed by Winter's statement. "Grant my dream, Father Winter. They won't know it's me. Strip me of my powers. Just allow me a chance to be human."

Winter stared at Jack. "Give me some time to think over your request; a century or two." He began to walk away.

Jack ran forward and held tight to Winter's hand. Winter stopped in his tracks and stared at Jack. Jack fell to his knees. "I'm afraid that will be too late," Jack whispered.

Winter looked at Jack, feeling his defenses beginning to weaken. "I don't want to be special. I just want to be an ordinary human. I want to fall in love and live a simple life." Ice formed around his eyes as he looked up at Father Winter. "Please give me a chance to try."

Winter sighed and adjusted his spectacles. "If you feel so lonely Jack, I suppose I have to grant you wish. You may become human."

Jack jumped up and hugged Winter, rubbing his icy face against his. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me, mon amie!" Jack leaped away from Winter and leaped through the air.

Winter chuckled. "There is a catch, Jack."

Jack stopped mid jump and hovered in the air.

"You will become a human only temporarily." Winter stated.

Jack hit the ground. "But Father-"

Winter held up his hand. "I will grant you a winter of humanity. If by the first sign of spring, you have accumulated the basic human essentials- a house to shelter you, a horse to bear you, a bag of gold to sustain you, and a wife to make it all worth the while- then you will be truly human." He sighed. "Then you may stay so with my blessing forever."

Jack stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Father Winter."

Winter bowed his head, and with a gust of wind, he was gone.

* * *

Hey again! This a little thing I've been turning over in my head for a while, so I decided to make it into a story. Right now, it's going to be parallel to the Rankin Bass version- as you can see by the dialogue- but it will branch off, I promise.

Oh, can anyone guess who the characters are? I hope you can!

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Tamaki

**I do not own Jack Frost or the characters of Ouran High School Host Club in any way. Though I do own that yummy cup of tea Haruhi is sipping, and the magical piano in this chapter.**

Jack walked down the hall of the enchanted castle in the sky, with a skip to his icy steps. He smiled gleefully, and simply couldn't wait until this evening, when Father Winter would grant him humanity. He sidestepped a crew of Snow Gypsies, who were blindly running with sparkling dust in their hands. It was the busy season for them, and they could hardly afford to stop for Jack.

Jack hardly noticed. There was only one thing circling his mind now: Haruhi. He would finally get to meet Haruhi properly, and she will see him! They will actually get to hold a conversation, and no longer will Jack have to pretend. And maybe, just maybe, she will fall in love with him.

Jack smiled a bit to himself. Haruhi's love would mean the world to him, and losing his frost powers was well worth it.

He opened the door to the familiar room that he spent his summer days in. A large piano seemingly made of glass sat in the very middle of the room. Colors burst through the instrument at different angles, making it seem like thousands of prisms had been imbedded within. Jack took a seat at the glorious piano- which had probably grown used to the feel of his cold fingers- and slowly played a melody that resembled the rush of flowing water.

You see, this piano created all of the joyful sounds of the world. Mother Nature, Father Time, and even Father Winter played the piano often, but it was Jack who truly enjoyed it the most. He would sit and play for hours in his down season. So even when it was warm and the Heatmiser was in his prime, Jack Frost was still bringing joy to the world with his music of nature.

* * *

Down below, back on earth, Haruhi sat on a small wooden chair, staring out the frosty window. She held a steaming mug of tea in her hand- courtesy of her father- and was wrapped in warm clothes and a shawl. She had been introduced to death, but was plucked away at the last moment by- who?

Haruhi frowned. She hadn't remembered what happened at the lake. She recalled skating with her father, then the horrid sound of ice coming apart. Then her memory fuzzed over and the next thing she knew, she was inside her home, huddled in about twenty plus blankets. Renka was nearly bursting at the seams, having discarded his cloak and sat with huge crocodile tears in his eyes.

That had been hours ago. Now Haruhi was staring out the window, listening to the wonderful sounds of the most natural thing on earth- nature. Birds chirped, the wind blew, and she could vaguely make out the sound of rushing water from the stream nearby, which hadn't completely froze over. She smiled, forgetting about today's earlier events, and huddled in her shawl.

* * *

"Jack!" Honey came running in, and once again launched himself at the snowy spirit.

Jack caught him smoothly, and hugged Honey close. "We're gonna miss you, Jack." Honey said, and Jack could sense the fresh tears emerging from Honey's eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, Honey," Jack said happily, and swung Honey back to the floor, onto his feet. "No need for tears. Everything is going splendid." He clapped his hands and swirled in circle, causing ice chips to come loose from the floor.

Honey gulped. "But Snip said-"

"Honey," Snip emerged from the doorway, and gathered Honey into his arms. "Leave him alone. This is his choice." He said in his nonchalant voice.

Jack smiled to Snip, exposing his glistening white teeth. "Thank you very much Snip. You're a dear friend."

Snip simply nodded. There was a reason he was only known for his flake skills. He was a man of few words.

Honey pouted, but remained quiet. He peaked a glance at Snip, then they both looked at Jack. "We want to give you something." Honey reached into his pocket. The glitter in his hair loosened a bit, and it sprinkled onto his lap. He extracted three gold coins.

"Look," he said happily. "Human money."

"It won't be enough for a house," Snip started.

"But we figured it could get you somewhere!" Honey finished.

Jack waved his hands in defiance. "No, no, no!" he exclaimed. "I can't take that."

Honey laughed. "Yes you can! You can't just show up poor!" He made puppy dog eyes. "For me?"

Jack laughed. If things went as he wished, this would be the last time he would see Honey's puppy eyes. "Alright, you win." He gestured with his hand, and his invisible icy wind collected the money from Honey's hand. The coins dropped into his palm with a clink.

There was a loud shriek of wind, and a gust of cold air as the Winter King himself made his grand and dramatic entrance into the piano room. Father Winter was dressed in robes of rippling silver, and his black hair held hints of snowflakes dancing unnaturally atop his head. His spectacles glistened on his handsome face.

Snip sighed deeply, muttering something along the lines of 'dramatic old man', and went back to his station behind his desk. He busied himself with his snowflakes. Deep down- though he didn't like showing it- he was going to miss the silly spirit whom he had known for centuries.

"Good evening, Jack. Are you prepared?" Winter said in a cool and calm tone.

Jack nodded solemnly, but could hardly contain the excitement that was bubbling beneath his frozen skin.

"And are you sure you want to go through with your decision?" Winter asked, this time a bit pleadingly. Jack was his best worker, and would be hard replacing him. But he owed the lonely spirit, and if this is what he wanted, then so be it.

Jack got on one knee and crossed a fist over his chest. His silver hair fell around his face as he bowed his head. "I am ready for you to grant me humanity."

Winter closed his eyes and exhaled. "Very well," he said, as he opened his immortal eyes. The room grew colder- if that was even possible- and the soft lights grew dark. The room retained a dark blue tint, and the piano behind Jack and Winter glowed like the Aurora Borealis. An excited wind wrapped around Winter, playfully nipping at his hair. They had become old friends in their time together- an eternity- and the wind came to Winter like a dog came to his master.

In the meantime, the room began to fill up with Sprites and Gypsies. The Heatmiser and Snowmiser stood hand in hand, each a glowing shade of violet, from the root of their hair to the fabric of their clothes. Honey had gone over to Snip, who stood up and joined the others. Honey grabbed onto Snip's hand, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Jack Frost, Immortal Spirit of Winter," Father Winter said with a ring of authority in his voice. The wind picked up around him. Winter raised his right arm and placed it on Jack's bowed head. The wind swirled down his arm and caressed Jack's silver head. Jack chuckled softly, and felt the wind tickle him in response.

"I'm going to miss you too, old friend," Jack whispered to the playful wind. The room darkened, and the wind whipped around Jack's entire body, until all you could see of him was a shadow.

Winter's voice boomed in finality as he said the binding words. "Strip Jack Frost of his powers!"

The wind whipped hard, and tumbled back and forth over Jack's body. The onlookers jingled in surprise as Jack's body became visible through the cuts in the wind. His silver hair was blending to a pale blond, and his marble white skin was darkening to a natural human tan. The wind and ice within him was yanked from his body, and within moments, the members of the castle were faced with a blond, violet eyed human, who was shivering violently.

"Wow," he whispered, and stood up shakily. His hands automatically went to his chest. "A heartbeat," he whispered.

He extended his arms, and discovered that his snowy white skin had been replaced with a golden tan. His reflection in the ice walls revealed his blond hair, and his human features. Gone was the cold sparkle in his eyes, and the icy tint in his hair.

"I'm," he whispered. His immortal audience looked on, holding their breath. He breathed in deeply, and with a flurry spun around.

"I'm beautiful!" he yelled, and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Oh dear," One of the Sleet Sisters murmured.

"What have you done to him?" The other said, more loudly than her companion.

Winter chuckled. "He's never felt human emotions. I suppose he's finally seeing himself for the first time, and perhaps he is developing a feeling of…" he struggled to find the world, but soon recovered it from his endless mind. "Vanity."

Jack attempted to swirl around in a circle, but his unaccustomed human feet slid, and he ended up sprawled on the floor.

Snip had to purse his mouth tight to keep from laughing aloud. Honey outright cackled.

"Jack Frost, slipping on ice!" Honey exclaimed. "What is the world coming to!"

Jack grimaced and stood up shakily, bracing his feet on the ice. "This isn't as easy as I thought it was." Jack sighed, and scratched his itchy nose.

Winter regarded Honey's previous comment. "That's right. Jack Frost _cannot_ slip on ice." Everyone looked at him dubiously, and Winter spoke again. "You can't very well go to the human world with the name Jack Frost. It would be too suspicious."

"Then what will his name be?" Heatmiser spoke up. His violet eyes- which matched his brothers exactly- regarded Winter with an odd coolness.

"Oh, I know!" Honey tore his hand out of Snip's. He raised it like a student who knew the right answer.

Winter chuckled. "Yes, Honey?"

The immortal child smiled. "You remember that story about the prince who had a curse placed on him by his grandmother? When he was taken from his mother?"

Everyone cocked a head at him, except Snowmiser.

"I remember." He said, eying Jack freezing. He nudged Heat, and directed him over to Jack. Heat stood and placed an arm on Jack's shoulder, letting his inner heat swirl down his arm, and onto the former spirit. Jack's eyes widened at the unexpected feeling. He rubbed his arms and marveled at the warmth he had never felt before.

Snow smiled and spoke to the crowd. "A long time ago, there was a prince by the name of Yuzuru Suoh. When he was twenty one, he was immediately forced into a loveless arranged marriage. For years he lived with his wife simply as a friend; neither shared a love for each other."

The audience listened, intrigued. Honey was shaking with excitement, and Snip wore a smile on his face. Jack was warming up nicely, and he smiled nonchalantly.

"One day, the prince went out among the commoners to greet them. Almost instantly, he caught sights of a beautiful pheasant girl named Anne Sophie. He approached her, and soon, the two fell in love. Not long after, Anne Sophie bore a child, and named him Rene Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine, Tamaki for short. Yuzuru went to his mother, the queen, and declared that he would leave his wife for Anne Sophie. His wife went away happily, for she was in love with another, much like Yuzuru." Snow paused for dramatic effect, and lowered his voice.

"But Yuzuru's mother was terribly embarrassed by the transgression her son had made, and immediately banished Anne Sophie and Tamaki to the country side." The crowd jingled gasps. The tiny Snow Gypsies held onto each other.

"Despite everything, Anne Sophie and Tamaki lived a wonderful life. They enjoyed everyday that passed, and never spoke a word against Yuzuru's mother's rule. However, Anne Sophie was a frail woman. She caught sickness easily, and spent most of her time in bed. Back in the castle, the queen realized that her son needed a successor, and immediately Tamaki came to mind. When Tamaki was fourteen, the queen visited his home in the country. She made a proposition- if Tamaki came with her, and trained to become his father's successor, than she would pay for medical treatment for Anne Sophie. In return, Tamaki could never see his mother again."

The crowd gasped at the queen's callousness. "What did he do?" A Sleet Sister asked.

"Naturally, Tamaki went with his grandmother." There were gasps all around. "He knew that if he left, his mother had a chance of getting better, and that's all he was concerned about."

The crowd was thoroughly intrigued. They held onto Snow's every word. It wasn't everyday they got a story; and it was their busy season.

"Even though his grandmother had taken Tamaki, it didn't mean that she wanted to be around him. He was illegitimate, and an embarrassment. He was only there for security and that alone. There were two castles in his grandmother's kingdom. She stayed in the main one, and he stayed in the smaller one. The prince went to an elite school, and drew friends near easily. He was handsome, and hard to resist. But there was one girl he just couldn't get."

Honey elbowed Snip lightly. "This is where it gets good," he whispered. Snip smiled.

"He pursued her and pursued her, but you see, she was a commoner. When the queen found out about this, she was outraged. She would not let the future prince sin as his father had. So she went to a witch. Her name?" He lowered his voice. "Éclair Tonnere."

Everyone was still.

"Éclair was a beautiful woman, but her heart was pure black. The queen went to Éclair and asked her to turn Tamaki's heart to ice, so he would not fall in love."

Gasps ensued all around. "That witch!" Sounded a tiny voice from the back.

"Éclair agreed, and captured Tamaki. She turned his heart to ice, and when she returned him, his smile was gone. An ice coated over his eyes, and there was no more warmth within him." His voice faded.

There was silence. "But, what happened?" There was another tiny voice.

Snow looked up. "When Tamaki was gone, the commoner girl realized that she was in love with Tamaki. She decided to confess to him, but when she did, he fixed her with an icy glare, and walked away. She knew that something was wrong, and went to Yuzuru. He concluded that the only way to break the spell was for him to be returned to his mother. The commoner girl took to the country side, even though it was the middle of winter."

He frowned. "She had no shoes, and only a light shawl to cover her, but she managed to get to Anne Sophie's house. When she told his mother the news, they raced to him, but his body had completely frozen over!" he exclaimed.

Eyes widened.

"His mother came forward and tried to rouse him, but he was completely unresponsive. In the meantime, the commoner girl felt the cold overtake her, and collapsed to the ground. Anne Sophie, in distress, did the only thing she could think of; she played the piano for Tamaki. In only a few chords, Tamaki woke up, his heart once again his own. When he discovered that his mother was there, he was overjoyed. But when he saw his true love lying on the ground, he completely disregarded his mother, and raced to his love's side. He kissed her in sorrow, and like magic, she awoke!"

Snow sighed and smiled. "The commoner revealed her love to Tamaki once again, and Tamaki gave up his claim to the throne. The queen, either out of embarrassment or shame, died. Yuzuru took the throne as king, with Anne Sophie at his side as queen, her sickness completely gone."

"What happened to Tamaki?" Hale Fellow asked. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. He was tough as rock, and barely spoke, but he was as intrigued with this story as everyone else.

"He and the commoner girl went back to his home in the country, and lived happily ever after."

A chorus of claps and whistles rang through the room. Snow bowed dramatically, and twirled around in a whip of snow. Jack smiled and clapped as well.

"So," Honey gestured to Jack. "I now present to you, Tamaki!" There was a hoot of whistles and cheers.

Jack- Tamaki, that is- flushed for the first time in his immortal life. The Snow Gypsies gathered around him and touched his face experimentally. Their frozen touch chilled him to the bone, but he didn't flinch away. Their tiny fingers caressed gently, and they pulled away, embarrassed.

He laughed. "Well, I suppose my name is Tamaki! Tamaki Suoh."

Winter spoke up. "J- Tamaki," he corrected himself. "It's time to leave." Tamaki nodded, and together, they left the music room. Jack- or now Tamaki- recieved farewells and parting gifts, such as a wool cloak and a warm cap from two Winter Fairies. Jack accepted them courteously, and walked with Winter out of the castle, and onto the enchanted cloud. A chorus of squeals and laughs filled Tamaki's ears as everyone said goodbye.

"Come," Winter beckoned over the noise, and Tamaki placed his warm arm on Winter's icy one.

"Goodbye Jack!" Everyone yelled. Honey and Snip stood in front. Honey had tears peaking around his large eyes. "We'll miss you!"

"Farewell my friends!" Tamaki waved, and like a puff of smoke, he and Winter disappeared.

**Yay! I finally got another chapter up! I plan on finishing the ENTIRE story before Christmas, but you know how that goes. If not, I hope you'll still love me anyway! **

**Review and I'll reward you with another chapter!**


	3. Human

**I do not own any of the characters of Ouran High School Host Club or Jack Frost. All rights go to their fabulous creators.**

Winter walked beside Tamaki on the snowy bank of January Junction. His long silver robe stretched out behind him, and the halo of snow that danced around his head gleamed in the morning sun. The little book that held all of the world's weather forecasts was tucked under his arm, and he wore a placid expression. He wasn't exactly happy about losing his favorite worker.

Tamaki was dressed in the wool coat that was given to him by the Winter Fairies, and his cap was tucked around his ears to repel the cold. He huddled deeper into the cloak and blew out a plume of air that had nothing to do with his forsaken powers. He was chilled to the bone, and was in no way used to the cold that cloaked him. His sparkling white teeth chattered against each other, and he was a bit envious of the fact that Father Winter was completely unfazed by the weather.

They approached the familiar lake that Jack had loved as a spirit, and they came to a stop. Winter regarded Tamaki calmly. "I must leave you now."

Tamaki bowed low, not quite as gracefully as he once had. "Goodbye Father Winter," Tamaki spoke, the chattering of his teeth betraying him.

Winter returned the bow, though he didn't bow quite as deep. After all, Jack was _his _subordinate, human or not. "I will return in the spring." He said, and began to fade into a mist of snow and silver. "Until then, farewell." His voice echoed and faded as he disappeared into the night sky.

Tamaki heaved sigh and smiled. He shook the snow off his cloak and carefully descended the slippery bank. The day was quickly descending from twilight, and the moon was beginning to light up the sky.

He took the bank slowly, finding crevices to stick his feet in. It didn't work out too well, and he heard a familiar swish as the snow gave, and he ended up tumbling foolishly to the ground. He gasped and rolled onto his back, only to see a mountain of snow rushing to meet him.

He quickly rolled and tried to crawl, but the snow hit him straight on, and he was thrown to the ground under the weight of it. Only his head and right arm stuck out, and his fingers twitched in frustration. He grunted and wiggled, trying to free himself, without avail. With a sigh, he buried his head in the ground and breathed in the calming scent of the snow.

"Uhm, are you ok?"

Tamaki looked up, more surprised and embarrassed than he had been in his entire immortal life. His cheeks heated up until he could almost literally melt the ice around him himself.

Haruhi stood above him, once again in slacks and a long coat. This time, however, she had abandoned her skates, and held a mug of steaming tea and an afghan in her hand. She looked at him questioningly.

He was completely speechless; she was so cute! He stared at her dumbly, with his arm and head still sticking out of the mountain of snow. "I'm stuck," he said automatically, mortified that this was how they would first meet. He had imagined something quite different, something along the lines of him arriving with a horse and mountains of gold- already achieved- and spinning Haruhi in his arms, with flower petals and rainbows dancing around them.

This was a _huge_ step from what he had imagined.

She laughed, and a plume of smoke came out of her dry lips. "Come on," she said as she bent down and wrapped her mug in an afghan. She buried the afghan in the snow and reached down to push the heavy snow off Tamaki. Then she grabbed his hand.

It was like an electric charge had gone through him. The warmth of her hand sent him reeling, and he nearly burst just thinking of how close she was. He realized in that moment that he was touching her for the first time, and with _human _hands! He had dreamt of this moment for years! Her slender fingers, warm from the tea, wrapped around his. Without even thinking about it, he enclosed her tiny hand in his, and held on tight. She heaved, and within moments, Tamaki came rolling out. He stood quickly, quite embarrassed, and swiped the snow from his cloak.

"Whoa," Haruhi said, and fingered his cloak slowly. She didn't even realize that the mere closeness of her body was making him warm all over. "Where did you get this material?"

"Oh, uh," he was startled. _What do I say? _"A friend gave it to me as a goodbye gift." Well, at least he was telling the truth.

"That's amazing," she muttered, and bent down to retrieve her mug. She held out the afghan to him. "Here, you must be cold."

He shook his head. "Keep it. I'll be fine." He was getting the hang of this human thing.

She tutted. "You'll catch your death," she said with a mother-like authority, and threw it around him. "What's your name?"

The afghan fell around Tamaki's head like a sheet, and he fingered the material delicately with his right hand. Then he felt like a blundering idiot as he suddenly forgot his name. Before he could say Jack, however, a little wind blew from the north, and he swore that it whispered 'Tamaki'.

He smiled. "Tamaki Suoh. Yours?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

She returned his smile. "Haruhi Fujioka." She looked at him questioningly, and he saw a flicker of recognition light her chocolate eyes, much like it had when he saved her at this very lake, on this very day. But, just like before, the recognition died, and she was once again looking at him with clouded human eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He blushed. "No, I'm not from around here. I've just arrived." Now _that _was definitely true.

She shook her head, the confusion sending wrinkles to her forehead. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." The wrinkles disappeared, and she smiled courteously at him. "Well, if that's all, I should really be going. My father is expecting me."

Jack grabbed at the afghan, but Haruhi threw out her arm. "Keep it. I have more at home." She turned to leave.

"Plus," she called over her shoulder when she was halfway up the snow bank. "You look like you need it more than I do."

Tamaki, for maybe the eighth time that night, blushed under Haruhi's afghan. Up above, the Spirits of Winter watched as their immortal friend fumbled in the human world.

* * *

Tamaki climbed the snow bank more carefully this time, and emerged in the town of January Junction for the first time as a human. He knew the town well, so he walked straight through the main square with a ring of authority and confidence in his step. The townspeople stared openly at the beautiful newcomer, and many girls blushed and looked away as he walked by. Tamaki noticed this, but continued walking, with his blond head held high. He was on top of the world; he had just spoke to Haruhi for the first time as a human, and he was even closer to requiring a home. However, he needed somewhere to spend the night, before he began searching for his home in the morning.

He entered the nearest sleeping establishment, but was turned out almost immediately by a sour faced man. He spat out that his place was full, and Tamaki had to find housing elsewhere.

Unfortunately, that was the only housing available in January Junction.

It was full dark now, and the winter chill was settling around his shoulders. He pulled his cloak around him tightly, and watched as the townspeople walked past him, completely oblivious to his presence. A few women regarded him shyly, but never stopped. With a sigh, the former spirit collapsed on a bench, exhausted.

"I never thought it would be this hard," he said aloud, earning himself a few curious stares. He sighed again and wrapped Haruhi's afghan around himself. The snow was falling steadily now, and it was beginning to melt through Tamaki's cloak, soaking his body. He shivered violently, and pulled the afghan tighter to his form. Never had the spirit felt so miserable in snow.

"Excuse me," a voice sounded from above him. Tamaki looked up at the tall figure, and right into the feminine face of Haruhi's father. "Are you alright young man?"

"Oh," Tamaki faltered. "Yes, I'm ok."

"Out shopping for your sweetheart huh?" Renka asked, and sat down beside him. His velvet red hood to his cloak covered his long hair from the snow, and his pale and smooth face stood out against the color. He looked very much like Haruhi, Tamaki noticed.

Renka scooted close to Tamaki. "Just between you and me, a girl loves a man who doesn't spend too much money on her."

Tamaki smiled. "No, I'm not out shopping." he pulled out the coins in his pocket. They glittered from the lit lamps on the street corner. "This is all I have."

Renka gaped. "That's it?" he peered at Tamaki curiously. "You're new. Do you have a place to stay?"

Tamaki shook his head, partially ashamed. He was given only a few simple tasks, and he was already failing horribly.

"Well then!" Renka stood up and swung his coat around his body dramatically. He bowed and looked up at Tamaki. "You shall stay with me young man!"

Tamaki blinked at Renka's sudden out burst. "You're too kind, but I must find a house." He looked down and stared at his shoes. "It's important that I find a house."

Renka mimicked Tamaki and blinked in confusion. He straightened up. "But there are no empty houses in January Junction." he sat down next to Tamaki once again. "What's your name?"

Tamaki looked up, regarding Renka with clear violet eyes. "Tamaki Suoh." Out of politeness, he asked Renka his name.

"Renka Fujioka," Renka spoke, and threw his arm around Tamaki. "Every house in this town is claimed, my boy."

"Then I suppose I will have to build one." Tamaki said with determination so obviously flitting across his face.

Renka shook his head at the young man. "The Lobelia Queens own all the timber and the brick."

Tamaki frowned. "Who are the Lobelia Queens?"

Renka jumped up again. "You said you have nowhere to stay?"

Tamaki nodded, confused at Renka's change of subject.

Renka extended his hand. "Then you'll stay with me and my daughter!" he yanked Tamaki up and looked him square in the eyes, his expression deadly. "But if you lay one fingernail on my little girl, I will personally rip out your reproductive organs."

For the first time in the immortal spirit's life, he was terrified. He wasn't sure what 'reproductive organs' were, but he was sure that it wouldn't be good if they were ripped out. "Yes, I understand."

Renka immediately straightened and smiled widely. "Then come with me!" he dragged Tamaki from the bench, and escorted the young man to his little house on the edge of town.

* * *

"What has he gotten himself into?" The Heatmiser breathed, indicating the scene below him. "The transvestite has dragged him off."

Snow smacked his counterpart. "You shouldn't speak like that," he snapped at his twin, and looked down at the scene. He sighed. "But you're right; he isn't doing so well down there."

"Just think," Heat said, turning to his twin. "The cool Jack Frost is being tossed around by a cross dresser!"

Snow couldn't help but laugh, shedding his icy demeanor. He collapsed beside his brother, holding onto his side. His body, along with Heat's, faded into a ripe indigo.

"It's true!" Snow gasped, hardly breathing. "The true Jack Frost would never-"

"That's enough," Honey stood above him, his usual cute face replaced by one of anger. He was quite a weapon when he was angry. "You shouldn't laugh at Jack. He's never been human before."

Snip stood behind him. "Yeah."

Heat and Snow smirked, entwining their fingers. "But he's doing a horrible job at it." They chorused.

Snip grabbed their heads and cracked them together.

"Ow!" They shouted, rubbing the already swelling lumps. They glared at the duo.

"Stop," a voice commanded, and an icy wind that they couldn't feel whipped around them. Winter appeared before them, his snowflakes still dancing around his head, and the black book still in his hand.

"Father Winter," the four spirits echoed, and bowed low.

"I don't want to hear any ill remarks regarding Jack Frost." Winter ordered, his voice full of authority.

Honey peaked up. Even though Winter's voice sounded angry, his face was counter-intuitive; it was as cool as marble.

"Yes sir," they all said, and straightened.

"Sir," Honey spoke, wringing his hands like a child. "Will Jack be alright down their by himself?"

Winter regarded Honey courteously. "I believe that Jack will be fine." He frowned. "But just to be on the safe side, I was considering sending a Spirit down to earth, just in case. Are you up to the task, Honey?"

Honey smiled broadly. "Of course!"

Winter turned to Snip. "And you would be joining him, is that correct?"

Snip simply nodded.

"Well," Winter looked below and watched as Renka dragged Winter's favorite worker around like a rag doll. He resisted the urge to laugh. "When Jack needs help, I'll send you two down to him."

With barely a whisper, the wind gathered Winter, and he was gone.

* * *

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed Tamaki's first encounter with Haruhi. If everything goes as planned, I will be able to upload chapter 4 tonight, so yay!**

**Reveiws make the world go round, so please review or the world will tip it's balance and we'll all go spiraling off into the unknown :)**

**Until next time!**


	4. Home

__

_Sorry for the wait! I realize that I owe you all an explanation, so here it is: My computer completely freeaked out. It sort of stopped working, and I had to delete everything I had. So I had to rewrite Jack Frost, even the chapters I hadn't uploaded yet. I have a few chapters in the works now, it's all a matter of editing. So I should be updating a bit more often now. Anyway, here is chapter 4 of Jack Frost!_

_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Jack Frost, or the seasons!_

_

* * *

_

"Here we are!" Renka indicated dramatically, swinging his arms towards his house. "Welcome to the Fujioka house!"

Tamaki stared at the house he had seen too many times to count. It was made of maroon brick and was outfitted with a charcoal black roof, snow speckling the house, making it look extremely warm and friendly. The garden around it was filled with the twining of dead rose bushes, and the was covered with freshly fallen snow. Only the little cobble walkway was left uncovered, probably due to Haruhi's sweeping. There was a worn mailbox to Tamaki's left, with the faint inscribing of the Fujioka characters.

"It's nice," Tamaki said out of politeness. After all, Renka was being so generous as to offer up his home.

Renka smiled. "It's not as grand as the castle in the mountains," Renka pointed behind himself. "But it's plenty good enough for just the two of us. Well," he said, glancing at Tamaki. "The three of us."

Tamaki bowed slightly. "I greatly appreciate your hospitality, Renka."

Renka raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome," he said suspiciously, and walked up the pathway to the house. Tamaki closed the little iron fence door that surrounded the Fujioka house, and scurried after Renka, nearly slipping on the slight ice. _Idiot, _he scolded himself.

"Good evening Haruhi!" Renka all but squealed as he entered the house. All trace of suspicion had been swiped from his face, and he now wore an expression of pure glee. "How is my beautiful daughter on this fine night?"

"Dad," Tamaki heard Haruhi say from the small kitchen beyond the living room. His heart gave a little jump as he heard her speak.

The living room- much like the rest of the house- was small, but hospitable. There was a sitting area in front of the fire place, and since there wasn't a dining room, a small table with four wooden chairs around each edge sat on the far side. The kitchen lined the back wall, and was blocked from the living room by a low wall stacked with leather bound books and a few iron pots and pans. Tamaki knew the floor plan by heart, and knew where every single dust bunny lurked in the corners.

Haruhi came around the corner then. She was still in slacks, but had tied a stained pink apron around herself. Tamaki couldn't help but notice that the word 'Father' was written across the abdomen. He stifled a slight giggle.

Her eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Tamaki smiled bashfully and pulled off his cap in respect. "Well-"

"He's staying with us for a while," Renka interrupted, depositing his feminine cloak on it's rack by the door. "Do you two know each other?" Renka asked, staring daggers at Tamaki.

"We only met tonight," Tamaki said quickly. He blushed harshly when he realized that he was too forward.

"He was drowning in snow." Haruhi said, wiping her hands on a dirty towel. "Only his arm was sticking out."

Renka laughed harshly, throwing his arm against the wall for support. "Yet another trapped beneath January Junction's snow." he breathed between laughs.

Tamaki looked down and silently cursed himself. He was being made a fool of! He was Jack Frost and he was seen trapped beneath snow!

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi said. Tamaki looked up and saw Haruhi's large brown eyes staring into his. "It's happened to everyone."

"Yes," Renka said, finally breathing. "The snow is beautiful, but it can be a pain."

Tamaki wondered if the spirits above could hear.

"Now," Renka directed Tamaki to the table. "Have a seat. You must be freezing!"

"Thank you," Tamaki murmured, lowering into one of the rickety wooden chairs. He glanced down at the table and saw various scorch marks and stains. He frowned inwardly at the condition of the table. He knew that the Fujioka's were, let's face it, not exactly retaining a great income. He knew that their taking him in would put them behind in payments, but he planned to find work as soon as possible, so it shouldn't be that much of a problem.

Haruhi and Renka chatted in a corner of the kitchen, playfully fighting over whether to add more salt or parsley to the pot of soup on the stove. Tamaki looked on with fascination, watching as these two humans communicated so easily. Sure, he had watched them plenty of times, but actually being in the same room, in the warmth with them, it was amazing.

Renka flitted out of the room, sending warning glares to the former spirit the entire time, leaving Haruhi and Tamaki alone. Haruhi removed the apron and shyly looked at Tamaki.

"So," she started, obviously embarrassed. "Where did my dad find you?"

"Just around the corner," Tamaki answered. "I was looking for a place to stay, and the only inn was full."

"It's the busy season." Haruhi said, and turned down the fire, trying to busy herself. She had to be blind not to notice that her new companion was attractive. She shook her head to get his startling purple eyes out of her head.

Tamaki lingered on her sentence. He wasn't aware that humans had a busy season too.

"Busy season?" he asked, unable to stifle his curiosity.

"Yeah," Haruhi regarded him slowly, taking care not to let her eyes linger for too long. She settled for a lock of gorgeous blond hair. "A lot of families visit around Christmas."

Tamaki knew better than to ask about Haruhi's family. He knew that her mother had died many years ago, and that she had virtually no family.

"Haruhi!" Renka chirped, twirling into the kitchen. He had changed out of his low dress and was now in much more manly attire. Like Haruhi, he was wearing trousers, accompanied with a shirt that had the character, 'father' free stitched across the chest. His scarlet hair was tied back in a ribbon, and his face was devoid of all makeup.

He twirled towards Haruhi, arms wide open, awaiting her embrace. Haruhi deftly ducked out of the way. Renka crashed to the floor.

And Tamaki burst out laughing.

Renka and Haruhi looked at their guest curiously. He had doubled over, and clear laughs burst through his diaphragm. Renka and Haruhi caught his infectious laughter, and both began laughing as if nothing in the world could be funnier.

At that moment, all three were truly happy.

Haruhi wiped her eyes and controlled her breathing, surprised that she had laughed so hard. Things like her dad crashing to the ground happened every day in her home, but she had never laughed as hard as she did just now.

She retrieved three bowls from the cupboard all the way to the right of the kitchen, along with three mugs. A pot of tea had been brewing beside the soup, and she turned down the fire as the kettle began to scream. She expertly poured three cups of tea, and placed them on the table, one beside the recovering Tamaki. His face was beat red, and he was still chuckling slightly. Tiny beads had formed at the corners of his eyes. As if in amazement, Tamaki wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at his wet hands. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet as she served the soup.

Renka settle in his chair, with Haruhi on his left, and Tamaki on his right. He raised his steaming mug in a type of toast. "May Haruhi's soup be the best yet! And curse those Lobelia Queens!" he took a sip, and squeezed his lips together from the heat.

"Dad!" Haruhi scolded. "You shouldn't speak about people that way."

Renka shrugged his shoulders and dipped his spoon into his bowl.

"Who are the Lobelia Queens?" Tamaki asked, watching his soup steam in interest.

Renka nearly choked. "You don't know?" He looked at Tamaki as if he was a creature from a faraway planet.

Tamaki shook his head.

"The Lobelia Queens," Renka began, lowering his voice and becoming very serious. "There are three of them. They are all sisters. The oldest, Benibara, The Lady of the Red Rose. Chizuru, The Lady of the Lily. And the youngest, Hinako, The Lady of the Daisy. They hail from the country of Zuka, to the west."

"They sound nice." Tamaki said, admiring the flower names.

Renka's gaze darkened, making Tamaki shrink into his chair. "They are the farthest thing from nice. Before they came, this country was prosperous and thriving. We had a great economy, and no one went hungry. Then, when Zuka invaded out country, the Lobelia Queens took hold of January Junction. They live in the castle in the mountains."

Tamaki could almost hear the ominous drums pounding.

"Since then, out economy has gone under. Benibara, being the eldest, is pretty much the head honcho up there. She now owns all of the timber, brick, and the gold."

Tamaki dropped his spoon just as he was about to drink his soup. "There's no gold? Or timber and brick?"

Renka shook his head sadly. "They own it all."

"But I must build a house!" he said, exasperated.

"It's just not possible." Haruhi said, dabbing her face with a napkin.

"But… I need it." He said pitifully. "A horse, a bag of gold, a house…" he trailed off. He didn't want to mention a wife. Not with the cross-dressing duo around him.

"The Lobelia Queens own all of the horses." Renka said sadly, watching Tamaki's dejected expression. "They're the rulers of Zuka."

"But the Zuka's couldn't stand their theatrics, so they dumped them on us." Haruhi said. "So they all left, leaving us to deal with their ways."

"They live alone on the mountain. You would think that they would reside alone, but the three queens have quite a following. The girls in the town call themselves, 'The Zuka Fanclub'".

"So even though they own everything, and ran down the economy, they still have loyal followers?" Tamaki asked, trying to figure it out. Humans were strange.

Renka and Haruhi nodded. There was silence after that, and Tamaki finally dipped his spoon in his soup and drank it.

A fine blush formed on his cheeks, and a smile lit up his face. His spoon dangled from his mouth, and his hands dropped to his sides.

"Uhm… Tamaki?" Haruhi asked. She and Renka stared.

Tamaki removed the spoon slowly, his blush still standing at attention. "It's…" he whispered, trying to find the words. "It's stupendous!"

Haruhi blushed like mad. "I didn't do anything special…"

"Isn't Haruhi's soup great?" Renka squealed, hugging his daughter close to him. "I look forward to it every day!"

Tamaki smiled and watched as Haruhi struggled to escape Renka's hold yet again. He finally felt, for the first time in his life, as if he was part of a family. He was warm, safe, and human.

He could ask for nothing more.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 4 is done! Sorry if it was a bit short.

Now, since I kept you all waiting for so long, here's a short excerpt from chapter 5:

_"Is that a kotatsu?"_

Ok, so it's not really an excerpt, but it's something to look forward too! Tamaki will finally experience a kotatsu as a human. *squee* I'm so excited.

Until next time, Avoir mes amies!


End file.
